


Alolan Fever

by Dinomilkshakes



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Extra Ending is NSFW btw, F/M, Fever/ Illness, I got one comment on this one from the other site I was using I hope ya'll are better!!, Illnesses, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, Reader-Insert, Romance, alola region, it's not so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinomilkshakes/pseuds/Dinomilkshakes
Summary: It's been a long time since you were the first champion of the Alola region. Since then, Lillie has taken your spot up on Mount Lanakila and you've turned your house into a pokemon daycare where you level others' pokemon and breed them too. But what happens when you wander out on the hottest day of the year? Will Guzma save you from the heat? Or from yourself?





	1. Serious Heat Wave

It was a sunny day in Alola, as per usual, and you were feeding the pokemon you cared for in a specialized area in your backyard. This had become the norm for you, after losing your seat on Mount Lanakila. Lillie had come back to the Alola region years after you had become the regions' champion and promptly beat the Elite Four and your own team, making her the new champion. You were quite proud of her for becoming the best trainer, of course, but you were at a total loss as of what to do with yourself since you had just lost your job.

Then it hit you that people would definitely trust a former champion to train their pokemon, and so you set up a pokemon daycare that would level, breed, and care for all the pokemon admitted. Yours would be the first daycare like it in Alola, since Paniola Ranch didn't level the pokemon in their care. Your mother was more than pleased to let you have free run of the house as long as you payed rent, and so it was done. You had the lot around the house renovated into a perfect care area and mini battle spot. Every day you would feed the pokemon, check for eggs, and train them.

Today was supposed to be a little different though. Apparently, a huge heat wave was coming for Alola... and Melemele Island.  
You took the necessary precautions for the pokemon after feeding time, of course, and put out extra troughs of water and made sure the water habitat area was well cooled. You even set up a small shade tent, in case there wasn't any under the big palm tree in the backyard. Then, you promptly sat on your outdoor chair near the gate like usual and watched the pokemon until the pokemons' scheduled training time came around.

You were well on your way dozing off when a voice called out to you. Startled, you sat up abruptly and looked around. It was one of your regulars, a punk girl who was in Team Skull at one point, standing in front of your gate with a curious look on her face.

"Hey, ----, are you okay? I came to check on my Mareanie and Toxapex. Have they had a brood yet?"

"Oh!" You scramble to get out of your chair, "Yes of course, I'm fine. Let me see here..." You respond, taking out your dex to scroll through a list of notes that helped you keep tabs on the customers pokemon. "Yes! In fact they have had a brood, let me go get the eggs from the PC."

You get up and walk to the back of the house where the PC is. While you are grabbing her eggs from the box specified for your customers, you notice the time. It's past training time, and you haven't leveled a single pokemon today. Your quota would be ruined! You panic a little bit on the inside, and quickly grab the pokeballs for the team you were supposed to train today. You put the eggs in a box for your regular and rush out of the gate, locking it behind you.

"Here is your brood! Sorry I gotta go!" You push the box into the customers arms, much to their alarm, and start running towards Route Two.  
Soon you are out in the field of Route Two, training one of your customers pokemon like you mean it. You only train certain pokemon this way, since you can battle pokemon in the yard easily and without much instruction. But there's always at least ten pokemon dropped off at your daycare for special training in the field, which is why you set up a special training time for your clients pokemon.

"Tauros! Tackle! Now!" You yell out, pointing to an ornery Smeargle poised to strike at any moment.

The Tauros hits again and again after every command you give it, beating down several opponents. The day goes by ever so slowly as the heat chips away at you. You can see heat rising off the ground at this point, and sweat trickles down your body, failing to cool you down. The suns rays beat down like a heavy burden, your throat feels like a desert, and even though it's daytime you start seeing stars. You wonder if it's okay to be out like this for this long when the Tauros starts nudging its pokeball, as if to get out of the heat.

"Oh. Of course you can have a break, buddy." You say, voice weak and swaying. The Tauros looks at you worriedly, but you pay no mind as you call it back to its ball.  
You lift another pokeball to the sky as if to release the pokemon inside, but start to drift from reality. A wild yungoos stares at you like you're crazy to be out in this heat, which isn't unlikely.

"Alri-ghht... Time for the next pokemon to come out to train..." But it is too late, and your knees start to buckle. The pokeball falls from your hand in time with you.  
Suddenly you're on the ground, and everything is spinning and now you can't see and it's black. All black. And you can't feel a thing.


	2. Nurse Guzma

Hot. Cold. Hot. Cold. Damp. You start to come back to feeling, your body feels like a ton of bricks, and you can hardly move. You feel a soft comforter around you and extra weight on one side of the bed, like there's somebody there. In fact, someone is definitely there, pressing a cold, damp cloth to your incredibly hot forehead. That almost definitely explains why you felt to be reviving. Then, for some reason, you hear a familiar voice.

"Tch! Not enough cold water. Golisopod, take care of that."

You hear a spray of water into a bowl or a bucket, and the wringing out of a cloth.

"Can't believe this kid was out in the sun like that today. And without a hat of all things! What do you think, Pod?"

You hear a noise of response from the gentle giant, and the feeling of the cloth against your head again. You try to place whom the voice belongs to, when you remember you have eyes to see with. You groan as you try to open your eyes, seeing blurs of color at first and then a shaky full image as to what's going on around you.

"They're awake!" The owner of the voice shrugs back in surprise, but still stays on the edge of the bed.  
You look to your right, to get a good look at the person who was nursing you back to health. You practically faint again, seeing who it is. You try to speak as best you can in the state that you're in.

"Guzma...? Is that.. You??" Your voice is fading, but easily heard in the bedroom of just two people and one Golisopod. Guzma takes a minute to regroup and respond to your waking up.

"...Yeah, kid, it sure is." He replied, still calling you kid just like he did all those years ago when you were one, with a slight smile on his face. Then he slowly gets an annoyed look on his face, as if just remembering something. "What were you doin' in that heat, kid? You coulda got yourself killed!"

You try to speak up again, but you sputter and start to cough instead. Guzma reflexively reaches for a glass of water, which is already on a desk beside the bed.

"Damn. Sorry. Don't try to speak too much, okay?" He helps you to sit up on a few pillows and holds the cup to your lips. You drink the water obligingly, happy to have the sweet, cold liquid slide down your throat. Guzma looks away furtively, as you drink the rest of the water in the glass. He takes it back and puts it on the desk when you're finished and looks back at you.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Guzma apologizes, starting to look down at his feet. His head then snaps back up to look at you with a fire in his eyes. "But don't think that changes anything! I'm still your big bad boy Guzma, you got it?"

You nod as he starts to get up from the bed, turning so that you see the skull on the back of his jacket taped out with a big, red duct tape X. He looks over his shoulder at you, grins, and puts his hands on his hips.

"Golisopod will be here to alert me if you need anything. Don't get up, okay?" He said, starting to leave the room. "Oh." He added, stopping and leaning into the frame of the doorway. "I'll be calling your mom to tell her you're staying here while you're sick. Don't think about getting out of bed just for her sake."

And then he was gone, just like that. You sunk back into the bed as Golisopod came and stood near it, taking the cloth from before in one pincer. You were sure this was Guzma's bed and his house. How could you have forgotten that he lived on Route Two? Golisopod apparently doesn't care whether you're thinking or not, and puts the cloth to your forehead.

You decide you'll think about it when you wake up, and start to fall back asleep.


	3. Fever Dream

There he was, up on his throne like a king. You don't remember walking into the room. You hear him say something vague, something along the lines of crushing you. Suddenly, you're sitting in the chair, his chair. You feel the arms of the chair, beaten so many times in anger. Then you aren't there anymore either.

You don't feel good. You see a vision of Guzma's Golisopod using Swords' Dance. You feel the heat of the sun just like the day you first met Guzma. You see another vision, this time of Guzma, fuming from the pain of losing another battle to you. You feel like you're swimming through thick water, seeping into it, you try to cry out. You thrash and splash like a Magikarp, trying to escape the grave.

Suddenly you feel like you're being pulled into the water deeper by some other worldly force. You don't have the strength to fight against it, and it takes you in. That's when you wake with a start, cradled in Guzma's arms as he holds you to his chest, propped against the headboard and extra pillows on the bed. Moonlight seeps through the window, and Guzma is only in his undershirt and boxers.

"Shhhhh, it's gonna be okay, no one's gonna hurt you." Guzma whispers, unawares to your being awake now. "At least I know what sickness this is now..."  
You wait to see if he notices your awakening, but he doesn't seem to notice anything accept for the fact that you've calmed down.

"Hah, you sure did seem to have quite a fit there for a while. You almost got me straight in the face!" He laughed, not realizing you were listening. "Alolan Fever will do that to you. Luckily I was already here, since this useless lug fell asleep." He eluded to the Golisopod sleeping by the bed. "Lemme tell you something, though. It sure is weird sleeping in a bed with someone else. Especially since you're so warm!"

Wait a minute. He decided to sleep in the same bed as you? It was his bed, but even so it was odd to sleep with someone you were practically nursing back to health. You would've say something, but it felt like you had been screaming all night and your throat was raw.

"Ma always said it was safest to look after someone with Alolan Fever by sleepin' in the same bed." Guzma said, starting to reminisce. "I had it once, and Ma slept with me through it. She said that's the best way to watch over them during the fever dreams."

Fever dreams? That must have been what that was before, until the moment you woke up to Guzma calming you down from the fit. The dream felt so vivid, you almost didn't want to go back to sleep. You knew you had to though, if you wanted to get better. You close your eyes, trying to focus on Guzma's heart beat, the closest thing to your ear at the time. You wonder if his heart has ever been this steady.

"Alright, kid, it's time to settle back into a real sleep again." Guzma helps you sink back into the covers of the bed, and he lets you stay curled up at his chest. You aren't sure if he knows you were awake just then or not, but you were definitely falling asleep again, this time to the rise and fall of his chest and the rhythmic beat his heart was giving off. And honestly? This side of him was kind of sweet.


	4. Story Time

Daylight peeks through the window and onto your face, stirring you from last nights' sleep. You are no longer in Guzma's arms, but a warm spot is there where he used to be. You do your best to roll over, though your body still feels weak from the fever. Golisopod notices your waking presence and offers you a cold washcloth for your forehead, and you gratefully accept.

"So we're awake now, eh? That was quite a long night."

You turn your head to see Guzma in the doorway, clad in undershirt and boxers still, holding two large mugs.

"Thought you might like to drink something more... flavorful." Guzma says, putting down the cups by the bedside and helping you into a sitting position. You manage a weak 'thanks' as he sits on the bed and hands you what could only be Tapu Cocoa.

"Drink up, there's more where that came from!" Guzma says with a grin, "I always have some cocoa on hand, so you can have as much as you need."

You give a small grin at the thought of 'needing' more Tapu Cocoa, as if it were something increasingly vital to you, or to Guzma. As far as you were concerned, the hot drink must course through his veins by now. You watch as he blows the steam coming from the mug off the top of the drink, and takes a deep sip while holding the mug with both hands. You repeat his actions, trying not to burn your tongue on the scalding hot liquid.

Guzma lets a resounding ah leave his lips as he relishes his first sip. You continue to stare at him subconsciously as you nurse your drink. Your heart feels almost as weird as the rest of your body at the moment; sort of fast, kind of achy, and quite sick. You're starting to wonder what the feeling is when Guzma breaks up your thoughts.

"Your mom stopped by earlier."

Your mom? You've been so sick, you had forgotten all about her. Guzma had said he would call her, so why had she come over? You furrow your brow in thought and stare at your cocoa for a minute, and then remember you had a team of customers pokemon with you when you fainted so many days ago.

"Did she come by for the pokemon I was training?" You ask, realizing the most obvious reason for her to stop by, besides the fact that her only child is sick.

"Yeah," Guzma replies, taking another sip of Tapu Cocoa, "She said the customer wanted to see how their pokemon were doing. But don't worry; she said they understood the situation and would bring back their team another time."

You sink back into Guzma's pillows and sigh with relief. Recovering hasn't been easy, but at least you know that the daycare is in good hands. Guzma sets down his cup and refreshes the cloth on your head with cold water, much to your relief.

"You feeling any better, kid?" Guzma asks as he wrings your washcloth out.

"A little." You reply, getting slightly flustered as Guzma applies the cloth to your forehead while brushing his slightly abrasive fingers against your skin. You start to notice just how gentle rough hands can be, and nearly make a move to grab one, before realizing that would result in spilling the rest of your Tapu Cocoa.

Guzma grins. "That's great. We can have you walking and talking like a regular kiddo again in no time!" He then abruptly gets up to cross the room and takes his mug with him. "I'm making more Tapu Cocoa, I'll be right back." However, he stops to glance back just once before leaving the room completely, "..And don't let me catch you tryin' to stand or anything. You're still in the last stages of recovery."

You don't exactly feel like trying to stand though. And why would you? With the weakness, the fever, and a charming caretaker you have everything you need to recover. You finish the Tapu Cocoa and your thoughts, and slip into a nap.

Before long, though, you wake, still clutching your cocoa mug and realize that was more of a sleep than a nap. You see that Guzma has been sitting on the edge of the bed with you, likely the whole time. There's no telling, however as he has fallen asleep- sitting. You gently move your mug to the bedside table and look around the room; there's no sign of the gentle golisopod in sight. Just Guzma, sleeping masterfully while sitting, head tilted downwards and arms crossed.

You can't help but notice his features now, while he sleeps peacefully. Chest moving up and down with his breathing, showing his almost muscular physique, and the way his white hair falls perfectly over his brow and how grown out the black underside of it is. You scan every visible part of him, drinking in his uneven tan lines, his freckles, and even the little detail that he has freshly shaved off the five o'clock shadow and a few other places. Your heart flutters again, like it did earlier; and you aren't sure if the heat rising to your cheeks is because of the fever anymore or if it's because of something different.

Your thoughts on the matter are bashed again though when Guzma grunts, and opens his eyes to the room again. Noticing that you're awake, he grins and pulls a book from a nearby shelf.

"I'm glad you're awake, you're just in time for another treat!" Guzma says with a smile, shaking the book at you. "My Ma read this to me when I had Alolan Fever. Gave me weird dreams, but not like the fever dreams from before, yeah?"

And as suddenly as he has woken, he's back in the spot from last night reading the book he picked for you. He begins recounting a tale of a young trainer waking on a beach after a storm- only to find out they've become a pokemon. The tale is so fascinating, you don't notice his arm creep around you, pulling you to his chest. Soon you're back to sleep, and the last thing you remember hearing was, "Goodnight kid- sweet dreams."


	5. Sleep Overs And Snack Time

Guzma- his scent, his laugh, and his voice, all haunt your dreams. Through the last days of shaking your fever all you can dream of now is your caretaker. You wonder where this feeling, this near subconscious obsession has come from. You always remembered having a sort of crush on the big bad boss Guzma during your island trials. However it was a kid's fantasy- you were far too young at the time to be thinking like that. Things were so different now though, but much the same.

He didn't seem as angry as he once was. The last time he had battled you, it was after the trials on the beach. He was angry then. 'Why can't I crush you?!' That angry question floats through your memories. He left somewhere to a different island, promising to get good enough to beat your team. But now here he was, home on Melemele island, just in time to find you before you perished in the sun, and he's even taking care of you. You almost hope it doesn't end, but you can't be sick forever. But to think you actually missed the angry Alolan was still something odd to come to terms with.

Your thoughts muddle your mind until you break into a hot sweat and wake up. You open your eyes to find yourself cuddled into Guzma's chest again, nuzzled underneath his chin. Your face heats up, and it's obviously not from the fever anymore. You can't help but think that you've finally fallen for the skull-dork, and the fact that it's not just you curled up to him- Guzma has his arms wrapped around you like a body pillow, and his feet locked up with yours. You decide to untangle your arms from yourself and slide them around Guzma to make yourself more comfortable.

Guzma reciprocates a grumble in his sleep- and subconsciously pulls you in closer. You shiver a little as he pulls you in, a little nervous that you two are so close that your chest is pressed to his. You're warmer than ever now that you're this close.

"..Guzma." You whisper under your breath, an affectionate tone apparent. You know he can't hear you, but the sound of his name on your tongue feels so good. You can't help but feel so much better in his grasp.

"....(y/n)" Guzma mumbles sleepily. You can't help but feel a little shocked that he spoke back; while saying your name. A few seconds later he moves a hand to his face to rub his eyes. "...You awake, (y/n)?" Guzma says sleepily, clearly stirring now.

For a second you're a little embarrassed to be found awake all tangled up in the bed with Guzma, but remember he had his arms around you first. Your heart beats a little faster as you try to find your words.

"Y-yes, I'm awake." You say, the strength in your voice an obvious result of recovery. "Did.. did I wake you up?"

Guzma replies, still half foggy, "No.. I don't really sleep a whole lot."

You remember then that Guzma is a bit of an insomniac, ever since you met him he's been plagued with a terrible insomnia, so much so that he even had a bed in the Po Town Mansion in case he could possibly fall asleep. So why could he sleep now? You feel a little guilty now too, though, that maybe your the reason he just woke up.

"Sorry." You say, feeling the need to apologize.

"No need to apologize, kid." Guzma says, "Actually you might be helpin' me sleep."

He untangles from you and sits up in the bed to run his hands through his thick, white hair. You sit up next to him and look down at the bed sheets.

"You're-you're serious? Am I really helping you... sleep?" You ask, genuinely a little bit shocked at the accusation. "But.. all I've been doing is..." And then it hits you.

"Sleeping." Guzma finishes your sentence for you. Then he gives a hearty laugh, like a large, ringing bell. "You've been sleeping so much, I can't help but join you. You're awfully... peaceful when you sleep." Guzma then ruffles your hair and puts an arm around your shoulder. "I ought to be thanking ya."

You sit there a bit stunned, face sweltering with heat and chest full with your heart beat. You lean into his chest to hear his is beating nearly as fast as yours.

"Well... I might not be alive if you hadn't found me out on route 2 that day." You say, trying to convey your feelings, "It's kind of silly but..."

"But what?"

"I think maybe we kind of..."

"Saved each other?"

Laughter bubbles up from both of you, giggly at first and then strong. Since when did either of you finish each others sentences?

"Is this going to be a thing now?" You ask Guzma, looking up at his face, lit up by the moonlight.

"Maybe if you keep being a dork!" He says, poking you in the side with two fingers.

"Haha! Stop that, it tickles!" You say, giving him a light shoulder punch.

"I'm gonna take that as a sign of your recovery." Guzma says confidently, "However, I should make sure you aren't still at a temperature."

As Guzma goes in to test your forehead, however, blood rushes to your face as you realize what he's doing.

"What's this? You're still kind of warm."

"Don't worry about it- I think I'm fine..."

"Well if you say so." Guzma says, shrugging, and continues with a smile,"Then you know what that calls for?"

You look at him a little confused, "Ha, what?"

"Midnight snack!" Guzma initiates, "It's safe to eat food again."

You continue to look confused, and raise an eyebrow to the statement.

"Aw, come on you haven't heard of 'feed a cold, starve a fever'?" Guzma asks, "You've gotta lot to learn."

And before you know it Guzma has a hold of your hand and has dragged you out of bed and to the kitchen, where he flicks on a light and tells you to take a seat. You sit on a stool behind the counter as you watch Guzma get to work. He smirks at you as he puts on a kitchen apron and opens the fridge. He has all manner of ingredients and spices by the time you can see what he's doing.

Lo' and behold fifteen minutes later there's a hamburger in front of you.

"That's the Guzma specialty burger." He brags, wiping a hand on the front of his apron, "It's special."

"...Because it's got tomato berries?" You guess, trying to figure what's special about it.

"Well, yeah, I guess that's something special." Guzma answers, "I guess I meant to say it was made with a lot of care and love..."

You swallow a bite and laugh, "Yeah, thanks Guzma, that's good too." You sigh, "That's good too."


	6. After Hours

Both of you polish off your midnight snacks and start clean up. You start doing the dishes as Guzma puts away all the left over ingredients.

"You know, all goods and services usually require a payment." Guzma remarks, putting the ketchup in the fridge.

"Yeah, so what's your point skull master?" You say, up to your elbows in bubbles, still.

"...And even if there isn't a payment, you would usually tip whoever did you a favor wouldn't ya?"

"Well, sure." You try to guess what he's saying. "You need me to do something for you? Ha, at this point I'd probably just about do it. You have done a lot for me..."

Guzma wipes down a cutting board. "Well didn't you see my special request?" He turns his head toward you and smirks.

"What request?" You say, drying your hands on a dish towel nearby.

Guzma turns around, only for his apron to say 'Kiss the Chef' with a little heart on it. You hadn't even noticed. Your face starts burning up, and your heart beats a little faster. Guzma can't help but give an evil smirk at the obvious nervousness, and leans coolly with one arm on the fridge. You can tell he's nervous too, but plays it cool, as you make the few steps from the sink to the fridge. You take a fistful of the top of his apron and pull downwards, bringing him to your height, which only broadens his smile.

"You've still got some... ketchup in the corner of your mouth." You improvise, as you go in for the kill, pressing your lips to his.

Guzma melts practically off the fridge and slides his hands to your waist as he gives in to your lips.

"You missed a spot..." He says, breaking away from the kiss and then going back in for a second.

"You taste like tomato berries..." You say, breathlessly.

Then Guzma's lips are overpowering yours and you're suddenly up against the fridge, gasping for breath with your hands behind his head, fingers tangled in his hair. He nips your bottom lip, and you open your mouth with a gasp as he runs his tongue over yours, clashing the flavors of your previous snacks. You both explore each other's tastes, mingling in the other's mouth. You move your lips to his, creating a breathless rhythm you both can't get enough of. Eventually however you have to come up for air. You lean your head against Guzma's chest, breathing heavily.

"Was that... tip... enough for you?" You ask between breaths. You look up to see Guzma smiling blissfully.

"That was amazing..." Guzma says, just above a whisper.

For a minute you're nearly convinced you've broken the poor man, until he moves away from you to put up his apron.

"That was... worth wearing."

You both have a good laugh and take a seat at the counter.

"So..." You begin. "Do you think..?"

"That this can be a thing?" Guzma finishes, grinning. "I think I'd like that, (y/n)."

"So would I." You say, beaming, and stretch upwards to give his cheek a kiss.


	7. Extra Ending

"Well after all that time I spent in bed here I think I could use a shower." You say to Guzma, now that you feel substantially better.

"Sure, the towels are over here." Guzma says, directing you towards the bathrooms supply closet.

"Thanks Guzzy."

"Don't call me that." Guzma says, ruffling your hair. "Ask me if you need anything. And don't take too long... I'd like to have a shower too."

You choose a white towel from the closet and close the bathroom door. You carefully strip off the old clothes you were wearing and place them on the toilet seat with the towel, and climb into the shower.

"How the heck does this turn on..." You think aloud to yourself. "Maybe I should get Guzma. He'll know how this thing works."

You yell for Guzma to come several times, but you don't hear a thing. Where is that skull brain? Eventually you give up and try turning on the water.

"Ahhh cold cold cold!!" You try turning the knobs in different directions, but you're still freezing to death. "Guzma!!"

After a few minutes though you figure out how to work the shower and have it at a comfortable temperature. It's a long time going when you hear a knock and the muffled voice of Guzma.

"Hey! What's taking so long? I did say I wanted a shower." You hear Guzma complain. "If it takes much longer I'm coming in there!"

"That'd be such a shame!" You yell back sarcastically, continuing to take your time.

"Alright here's Guzma!" He yells, opening the door loudly.

"Hey you're letting in the cold air!" You complain.

"My bathroom my rules." Guzma says, closing the door. "I'm coming in."

"For real?! Come on I'm naked in here!"

"So am I." Guzma says as he nonchalantly opens the shower curtains to step in.

"Yikes!" You say, covering your body as the cold air hits you.

As Guzma slides in beside you he closes the shower curtain, and you can't help but stare at his naked body, looking toned and slightly muscular as the water from the shower begins to bead lightly on his skin. You gulp as he turns his body towards you and you can see everything that's been hiding underneath his clothing. He notices your gaze, and the fact that you're still hiding yourself.

"Hey no need to act modest cause' of me. I won't judge." Guzma says with a smirk as he grabs the shampoo and begins lathering up his hair.

You decide you're being a little silly and uncover yourself, and decide to take advantage of a two person shower.

"Could you get my back?" You ask, albeit a little shyly.

"Sure, no prob babe." Guzma says, picking up a black and white scrunchie and scrubbing it along your back for you.

"Ahhh yeah that's the spot... Maybe a little lower?" You say, practically drooling over having someone do your back for you, the melodic strokes soothing you into a stupor. You're quite enjoying it until you feel your ass cheek get grabbed.

"Yipes! Guzma!" You exclaim, "Are you going to be feisty this whole shower?"

"Maybe I will." Guzma laughs as he wraps you in a hug from behind, getting the blood to rise to your face.

Your heart starts to beat out of your chest as you plan your next movement. You look behind you, and down at his member, which makes you feel a little nervous and a little embarrassed at what you're about to do next.

You turn to face your chest towards Guzma's and take his member by surprise.

"Hey whoa (y/n) what's going on-" His words are cut off by a gasp as you pump his meat a few times, getting if to stiffen to a degree. "Mmmph.. ahh (y/n)..."

You start trailing kisses on his chest to tease him, stopping to suck a nipple on the way. Guzma lets out a groan as you feel the nipple harden underneath your tongue. He moves a hand up to your chest and begins fondling a breast, while he runs the other down to your clit and teases it between his fingers, getting you to gasp as well. With your free hand you push Guzma to the wall of the shower and bring his face to yours, smashing your lips together like the crashing of the water in the shower.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Guzma gasps out, as you continue working his member.

You take a second to think, "Yes, this is what I want."

It doesn't take two seconds for Guzma to flip the script on you, as he turns and pins you to the shower wall. You're practically sitting on the edge of the bath, you've let go of his dick, that of which is rock hard now. He hovers over you one hand holding himself above you and the other hand guiding his dick to your entrance. You help guide his hand to the right place and he penetrates your entrance, filling your walls up completely. You wrap your legs around his waist as he begins a slow grind, both of you grunting with pleasure.

"Guzma..."

"W-what is it, (y/n)?"

"Touch me... please."

You guide his free hand to your clit once again and it clicks with him immediately. You wrap your arms around his torso as he goes to work, worrying your clit and managing to buck into your hips at the same time. You groan with pleasure, as a knot of pressure builds in your nether regions. Guzma asks to go faster, and you manage a yes, please. You arch your back as Guzma thrusts at a faster pace, the room hot and heavy not just with shower water, but with the closeness of your bodies. 

Panting, Guzma brings his body as close to yours as possible, thrusting as fast as he dare. You're practically laying in the bath of the shower, both of you moaning and gasping for breath.

"Guzma, I'm gonna..."

"Come!" He says as he releases his seed right into your vagina, the hot liquid pushes you over the edge and you come, too, releasing all the built up tension in your groin. Semen leaks down your thighs as he slides out, both of you panting and sweating from the excitement.

"At least clean up will be easy..." Guzma manages, running a hand through his wet hair.

You both laugh at that as you lay in the bath, still a little too tired to move.

"I'm glad you found me first that day." You say, cupping his chin, and going in for a lavish kiss, tongues intertwining.

"So am I."

**Author's Note:**

> Since you made it this far I assume you liked the story! Thanks much! Comments about grammatical/type errors or any other suggestions are welcome!


End file.
